


Painful Mannequin Challenge

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [4]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Awkward beau, Insecurity, Protective Luke, Twins, Twisted Humor, YouTube, depressed jai, insecure jai, painful mannequin challenge, self hate, twinw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Loved the video they did. Jai really enjoys torturing the boys in it so why not write an aftermath about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or video

"You're an absolute psycho!" Beau yelled at Jai in exasperation. (A/N psycho is misused here but that's what Beau calls Jai in the video)

"Why what did I do?" Jai asked, utterly confused. The other three boys looked at him with bewilderment. What did he do? He completed the challenge a little too well, and enjoyed every second of it.

"We're not saying anything, Jai, but we just found it a little strange that you enjoyed the challenge that much." Luke explained to his twin, trying to diffuse the situation. Jai let out a sigh. He knew something like this would happen. He had always been a little different, and his sense of humor was included with that. He tried his hardest to not show it, but sometimes he just couldn't keep it in.

"Sorry, guys." Jai apologized sincerely. "You guys should seriously go shower now, though!"

The Australian boy retreated to his room silently. Why did he have to be so different? Luke was his twin brother, but he was relatively normal. He just didn't understand what was wrong with him.

To make matters worse, now everyone was mad at him. He just had to go and ruin everything!

Jai was extremely upset at this point, so he decided to listen to some Elvis. Elvis always made him feel better, even in those dark times where he thought that nothing could ever make it better.

-Elsewhere-  
Luke had just gotten out of the shower when he heard it. Jai was listening to Elvis again. He knew that his brother would only listen to Elvis when he was in dire need of comfort. 

Jai was the type of person that kept all of his worries bottled up inside. He didn't think it was right to talk about his problems to others, and if they noticed something was wrong he just felt like a burden.

Luke knew, though, that sometimes when Jai needed help the most he would listen to the king of rock and roll. He let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen for some water.

He was met by a wild Beau.

"Lukey!" His older brother greeted.

"Jai's sad again." Luke said without thinking.

"What makes you say that?" Beau questioned confused. His youngest brother was fine just a couple hours ago. Why would he suddenly be sad?

"He listens to Elvis when it's really bad. Elvis helps him get through the rough times, and that's exactly what he's in his room doing now." Luke explains.

"Should we talk to him?" Beau let out nervously. When Jai got into his moods, him and Beau did not communicate very well at all.

"No," Luke says quickly, "I'll take care of it."

Luke made his way to Jai's room and slips inside without knocking. Jai glances up at him, but doesn't say anything. The twins make eye contact briefly before Luke makes his way over to his twin.

"Hey." Luke greets his younger twin.

"What do you want, Luke?" Jai asks without wasting any time. He just wants to wallow in his own self-pity.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just heard Elvis playing and thought I'd come check in on you."

"What's wrong with playing Elvis. Can't I just play Elvis to be playing Elvis. He is the king after all. He deserves way more respect than he actually gets."

"No need to get defensive, Jai-Jai. Unless...you are hiding something."

"Just go away already, Luke!" Jai groaned out in irritation. "I'm fine, Luke. Fine! You don't have to go and psychoanalyze my musical choices all of the time. Yes, Elvis got me through some hard times, but I still like to listen to him occasionally."

To anyone else, Jai would sound reasonable, but Luke knew better. Luke knew that although Jai was very trustworthy, he always chose to lie about his feelings so he wasn't a burden to others.

"You can't lie to me, Jai. I know you. You're not ok at all, and pushing me away just proves it." Luke argues. Jai looks down in guilt at Luke's words. Luke knew him better than anyone else in the entire world. He let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't understand, Luke."

"Make me understand then."

"No, you don't get it. No one can understand except me." Jai insisted. This confrontation with Luke was upsetting him to the point that tears were in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry. Luke, however, saw the tears and slowly enveloped his twin into his arms.

"It'll be ok, Jai, just tell me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Luke and Jai against the world, remember?" Luke comforted his twin.

"It's just I'm so different." Jai started, "I'm not like you guys. My sense of humor is so messed up. I didn't mean to get so out of control during the video today. I was just having fun with it and now Beau and probably everyone else too thinks I'm a psycho."

"Jai, Beau was only joking. He knows -" 

"Nothing. If you think I was acting crazy today, then you don't know the half of it. Some pretty messed up things go through my mind on a regular basis."

"Messed up or not. You're still my baby brother and I love you for who you are."

"You're only 2 minutes older than me."

"Still we all accept you for who you are, even if you're a little darker than most people, so you need to accept yourself as well."

"I'll try." Jai promised his twin.

"And besides, who knows, maybe you're the normal one and the rest of us are just wimps."

Jai smiled at his brother's words.

Maybe just maybe.


End file.
